Half A Pint
by HarpersTrinket
Summary: (Yeah it got violent)Jack Sparrow used to have a soul, can he gain it back after so many years? Not a MS, no romance.
1. Chapter One

"You're cheating."

Reagan looked over her cards at the man and raised an eyebrow, "So are you."

"You expected less?"

"Not really."

Slowly the other eyed his hand before continuing the game. A few more moments of silence made it apparent that the rogue couldn't take the unanswered question any longer. "Why are you here?"

"Because I can't escape," she was wearing on him, she knew it. Every time Reagan avoided a question her companion's face would darken a little more. Finally he set the cards down and looked her in the eye for the first time that night.

"Listen, if you're going to hunt me down, demand a drink, and then cheat at cards I think I deserve to know who you are."

With a huff Reagan lowered her own hand and held his gaze, "The only thing you've ever deserved was a bullet in the head, and you know it."

"That was a little harsh," he told her as he took another drink.

"But it was true."

Suddenly he slammed his pint down on the table and swore before continuing their conversation, "Tell me what you want!"

"I'm looking for someone, I think you can help me find him."

"What does that have to do with not being able to escape?"

For a moment she was taken aback, she had suspected him too drunk to remember her saying that. "The thing I need to escape is the person I'm trying to find."

"Then why not tell me who they are and then you can be on your way. I don't like your mysteries, girl."

"Neither do I."

"Quit trying to mess with my head, it won't work."

"It already has," slowly she reached over and pulled a card out of his sleeve, holding it over the table candle. "Did you really think I didn't know it was there?"

The man looked at her, surprised. No one had ever caught him before. He watched as the playing card caught fire and a look of amusement filled the girl's eyes. It was a look he knew all too well. As she watched the card burn he fixed a steady gaze on her young face. She looked like someone he had known once. He felt his mouth go dry but didn't reach for the dirty mug of ale. Instead he asked, "Who are you?"

As Reagan blew out both the flames she laughed at his distress. And although it meant ending her little game she smiled even when her laughter had died. However, the smile disappeared as she whispered, "I'm Reagan Sparrow, mate. Savvy?"


	2. Chapter Two

Jack watched in silence as Reagan walked away from the table and disappeared into the crowd. After all, there wasn't much else he could do; she had answered his question fair enough. Still, a slight sickness over came him as he reached for his mug once again. With a frown he found that he'd already drained it. Letting his eyes wonder to Reagan's now empty chair he noticed that there was still half a pint left in the girl's cup. Quickly he reached for it, chugging as fast as he could. Finally he let his gaze settle on the half burnt playing card, the un-played hands, and the blown out candle. Taking another drink he muttered, "Well, that was interesting," then he closed his eyes and imagined Reagan as a little girl. She had been only five the last time he had seen her. _"All smiles,"_ the thought caused him to laugh as Jack allowed himself a small remembrance of his Blackbird.

_"Tio, who's that?"_

"_That's Jack," Reagan's "uncle" said with an odd mix of frown and grin._

_"Who is he?"_

_"He's a friend. Now go play with your cousins." Without another word Reagan skipped off to play with the other three children. After she was out of ear shot Tio, as the town's children called him, turned to face Captain Jack Sparrow. "Why are you here?" he demanded._

_"Why do you think, Christopher? I wanted to see me little Blackbird."_

_"Well, you've seen her. She's fine, healthy, and a blessing. You left her with me because your life is no place for her. I don't know what haunts you but don't bring it down on her."_

_Jack looked past the other man, watching Reagan play, "Does she know who I am?"_

_"No, but she does ask about the brand."_

_At that the pirate cringed. "Giving her that was rash, I know. But all the same, I had my reasons."_

_"Reasons that were not good for her."_

_Jack only nodded and turned to leave, "This is the last time you'll be seein' me, mate."_

_"Good," The statement was firm, if not harsh. However, Christopher made himself relent at the sudden slouch in Sparrow's stance. The man was leaving his daughter here and never coming back. "She's in good hands, Jack."_

_"I know. Take care of me girl," with one last glance at Reagan he made his way back toward the harbor._

A small click pulled Jack out of the past, his eyes flying open as he moved for his pistol.

"Too late, Sparrow."

Once again he started, the voice belonged to an old "friend", one he had thought long dead. Swallowing he slowly turned to face the man, "Maxi! What're you doing here?"

"Turtoga's fair game like the rest of the world, Jack. Now, where's me money? I won that bet, ya' know."

Jack smiled, "Did you now? It's been so many years I've forgotten."

The pistol moved closer to his head, "You left me here when you set sail in the Pearl, just so you didn't have to pay up."

"Actually, I was out...earnin' what I owed you."

"Wonderful lie, but I'm not buying."

"Then why haven't you shot me yet, mate?"

"Because, I was waitin' 'til I really felt like it," Maxi's finger began to tighten around the trigger, though the action was slower than normal; he was enjoying this.

"You'll be dropin' that now," a different voice chimed in.

Maxi's stance straightened as he felt a muzzle being pressed against his skull. As expected, he dropped his own weapon.

The other smiled, "Pirate."

"What of it?

"Greedy enough to save your own hide, I was counting on it."

Suddenly the man fell to floor next to his gun, unconscious. As he fell, the now silent Jack looked at his rescuer. He was surprised to see a grinning Reagan Sparrow. Come to think of it, the voice had been a woman's all along. "Why?" he asked, nothing short of confused.

Reagan shrugged, "I may not like you, but you're my father all the same."

Once again Jack remained silent.

"Just remember, you owe me."

Now he smiled and stood, "That's what he thought too, luv."


	3. Chapter Three

Maxi rolled over with a low groan. His head was pounding and his gun was gone. Slowly he stood, feeling the lump at the base of his skull. "That little wench pistol whipped me!" Of course, no one was listening but he repeated the phrase again, trying to make himself believe it.

"Problem, Maxi?" Scarlet asked as she stumbled over and put an arm around him.

"Isn't there always?"

"Yeah, but I think this one's the biggest you've had...in Tortuga, I mean. One Sparrow's bad enough, but two? They'll take the lot of us to hell between them both."

"Scarlet, what do you mean by two?"

"I overheard Jack and the girl talking. Far as I can tell she's Jack's daughter. Not that it's hard to see, she looks just like him. Of course he was too..."

Maxi held a hand to her mouth, "Quit rambling, woman!" his head was starting to hurt worse than it had before, though her mindless talk had given him an idea.

"Fine!" With a huff she stomped off, not failing to notice the relief on the man's face.

Slowly he sat at the table where Jack had been. As he tried to make to world stop spinning Maxi picked up the hands of the abandoned game. One thing was evident; if they hadn't stopped playing Jack would have won. That burned him all the more. Taking his knife from the sheath he examined to nicked blade and smiled a little. "Enjoy your luck while you can Sparrow. It's about to go South."

XXXXX 

"Who was that?" Reagan asked as she followed Jack through the nightlife of Tortuga.

"His name's Maxi, bet me Annamaria could beat me at poker."

"How much?"

"Ten Shillings."

"And you lost?" Reagan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Slowly he turned to look at her with a half grin, "Define 'lost'."

She almost retorted but then let it drop. It wasn't as if she cared about anything Jack said. However, she did care about where he was taking her, they were getting further away from the actual town. "Exactly where are we going?"

This time he gave her a full blown smile, "The _Black Pearl_, luv."

"The stories are true then?" Somehow she had thought Will's stories about Jack and his ship slightly overexagerated.

"How is it you can believe I'm your father but not believe I'm captain of the _Pearl_?"

Reagan shrugged, To her the _Black Pearl_ was little more than a legend, tales the Turner's told to the town's children. Jack jumped on top of a crate and offered her a hand up. She pointedly refused it, pulling herself up was easy in her "borrowed" trousers. What she saw once she was beside Jack astonished her. In the harbor sat the _Pearl_. "It's beautiful."

"Isn't it?"

As she looked at the ship Reagan thought of one more unanswered question, "Is that what you left me for?" He looked at her for a moment. Was there pain in his eyes? Yes, she could see it. He was a haunted man.

"It'd be best to discuss this on board the _Pearl_, Blackbird," Then he jumped from the crate and kept walking. In a way he hoped she wouldn't follow.

"What did you just call me?"

Jack shut his eyes for a moment, trying to regain his thoughts. Quickly he forced a smile, "Didn't Christopher tell you? I called you that when you were little."

"Well, thank you for the sentiment, Jack, but Tio never went into too much detail."

"Jack? I'm your father, lass."

"Maybe, but you never took to playing the part."

Suddenly he grabbed her arm so he could whisper in her ear, "I know you have a lot of questions, Reagan, I know you don't belong in Port Royal, but I also know that I'm the only reason you're not dead. Now, you can either follow me to the _Pearl_ so we can talk or you can turn back and never know who you really are."

This time she had no answer, she only nodded and followed. It was becoming obvious that Jack Sparrow was a very haunted man indeed.


	4. Chapter Four

Gibbs stood staring, mouth slightly ajar, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me, Gibbs."

"How come you never told us?"

Jack gave him a hard look. "You know me, I don't like to say a lot. Not about those kinds of things at least."

"Not after the last time," Annamaria mumbled to Cotton. The mute only nodded, hoping to keep the parrot quiet.

"You mean to tell me she's your daughter?" Gibbs nearly yelled as he pointed toward the captain's cabin where Reagan was waiting.

Jack sighed, the repetitive questions were becoming more than slightly annoying, "For the thousandth time, man, yes!"

"She looks enough like you," Annamaria said, glancing at the closed doors.

Silence fell on deck; the crew was beginning to understand. However, _accepting_ that Captain Jack Sparrow had a daughter was another matter. What would they say when he told them she was legitimate? He could see the looks of disbelief. Of course Gibbs would ask the obvious question, "You were married?" Come to think of it, maybe he could get around telling the crew. He was, after all, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Yes, he'd wiggle out of that somehow. Turning to leave he threw over his shoulder, "Come get me if anything happens, I have a feeling this may take a while."

XXXXX 

Reagan watched in silence as Jack leaned on the chair opposite her. Suddenly she realized that she felt rather self-conscious. The fact that she was wearing britches was bad enough, not to mention the in the left leg that showed more than her entire knee. In the pub it hadn't mattered so much. For one, it was Tortuga; secondly she had simply been trying to find Jack...just to see what he was like. She had hardly expected the man who had branded and then left her to invite her aboard his ship. Though, now that it was all said and done she had been hoping for such a thing.

"How old are you know?" he asked, disturbing Reagan's wondering thoughts.

"Twenty five," it was a whisper even though she hadn't meant it to be. More silence followed as Jack took an apple from the fruit bowl and tossed it to her. When she caught it one handed he gave her a wink before starting again.

"Alright, Blackbird, whatever it is, ask."

"Just like that?"

He turned and looked at the rippling water, "I've got my share of questions too, luv."

"Well, to be blunt, why did you leave me a Port Royal?"

At this Jack smiled. She might look like a pirate's daughter but she sounded more like a certain Miss Swann. "It was safest for you there. I couldn't take you with me to look for the _Pearl_."

"I was fifteen when you found it! Why didn't you go back for me then?"

The captain cringed, the conversation was getting loud, "I figured Christopher wouldn't tell you 'bout me. And even if he had you would hate me."

Reagan didn't respond to his answer. Instead she rolled up the cuff of her left pant leg, "What about this?"

For the first time he had no answer, he just stared at the pirate's brand on her ankle. From there his eyes moved upward to the tattoo that sat right above the other mark. It matched the one on his arm. "Does anyone at Port Royal know about that?"

"Only Tio."

"Good," he offered her a curt nod. For some reason he had thought this would be a lot easier. Slowly he swallowed the lump in his throat, ready to throw her off the ship if need be. Without warning he spun on his heel to face her. What he saw caused him to take a step back. In the low candlelight she looked worn, hard, like she had in the pub. "So, which one's the real you? The girl who demanded a pint from me or the cut out copy of Elizabeth Swann?"

This time Reagan was quiet. It had been much easier to act on instinct in Tortuga. But now...She stood, knocking over her chair, "For diplomacy! Why'd you brand me and then dump me with a bunch of dull high lifes?"

Jack laughed, "Now, that's me Reagan. However, to stories are going to have to wait. We were supposed to set sail at sunset. It's well past now and we'd best be going. You're welcome on the _Pearl_ for now."

She was about to protest but then thought better of it, "You really wanted to keep me safe?"

He didn't answer but walked past her toward the door. He could tell she was trying not to ask a second time. Slowly he fixed a steel gaze on her, "That's the only reason I'd ever give you up, Blackbird."

"Good enough for now, Jack," she mumble after he had exited the cabin. Suddenly he was standing in the door way again.

"I'm your father!"

"You heard that?! Oh bloody..." she stopped short when she noticed him glaring at her. Pirate or not swearing was not acceptable for any woman. Her reaction caused him to grin a bit.

"Remember, I hear everything."

Reagan laughed and threw the apple back to him, "I'm sure you do."


	5. Chapter Five

Maxi watched as Jack Sparrow stepped out of the cabin, it was time. At first he had wanted a second chance to blow Sparrow's head off but Scarlet had changed his plans. After all, why kill when you could torture? Quickly he approached the water and slid in, swimming toward the _Pearl_. As he surfaced he grabbed the anchor chain and began to pull himself upward, Jack's bellowing orders sufficiently covered his noise. The going was slow and it drove him crazy but he finally reached the deck. Ducking behind a barrel of gunpowder he thanked the stars that Jack kept a smaller crew than most. Removing the bandana from his arm Maxi waved it over the side. In answer a flaring torch flew through the air and caught a sail, the black cloth smoldering as it began to burn. Chaos erupted on deck as Annamaria and Jack yelled nearly frantic commands. More torches followed the first; all aimed at the sails, though some fell to the deck. Maxi smiled and took the opportunity to slip into Jack's cabin. As he blocked the doorway he noticed the girl from the tavern standing in a corner. Like her father she seemed to be part of the shadows. This was what he had been looking for.

"I should have known you'd be back," she hissed.

"Come on, daddy's girl, did you think I'd let it go?"

Reagan took a step from the corner, moving around the table, "It's only ten shillings worth."

"That means a lot to someone like me."

"You'd burn a ship like the _Pearl _for a fourth of what you plunder in a week?"

"I'd take a life for that much," Maxi snarled. He then drew his dagger and lunged. Reagan jumped, landing on the table which caused the fruit bowl to fall and shatter.

"Oh, you're quick, girl."

"It's a good thing too," she mumbled as she continued to dance around the table top, avoiding the knife. Glancing around Reagan looked for any weapons Jack might have discarded. She had handed over Maxi's gun along with her own in good faith since Gibbs didn't trust her worth beans. Now, however, she regretted the action. Jumping off the table she made for the door that the man had abandoned in his attack. The pistols were still tucked into Jack's belt. As she raced across the deck no one noticed her or the pursuing pirate, they were busy putting out the fires. Running as fast as she could Reagan told herself not to panic, Maxi was fast but she was slippery. Pushing her way through the massed crew she spotted Jack still yelling. She ran faster, shoving people aside, not caring who they were. As she went Reagan looked for any weapon she could steal but nothing presented itself. Without warning she slid into Jack, grabbing a pistol as she did. Without bothering to take careful aim she pointed it at Maxi who was having trouble with her sudden stop. Glaring him down Reagan pulled the trigger. Surprise filled her opponent's face as he looked at the wound and Jack turned at the sound of the shot. Blood poured from Maxi's abdomen as he fell forward onto the deck.

"You killed him," Gibbs whispered, glancing at the slowly shrinking flames.

Reagan smirked as she tucked the dead man's pistol into her own belt, "It was either him or me."

Somehow Jack managed to wrench his gaze from his precious ship and look at his daughter's shaking hands. Other than that there was no sign that anything about the death had bothered her. Slowly, stiffly, he set a hand on her shoulder, "If that was the case then you made the right choice." To his satisfaction the shaking subsided slightly. However, Reagan only shrugged off the touch and walked away. Perhaps her smirk had fooled the rest of the crew but he knew better. She had never killed anything before in her life. From the corner of his eye he noticed Maxi's hired hands running from the beach. Quickly he sent men after them before turning back to the remaining flames. The crew was quieter now and he heard the sound of his cabin door shut and lock As he continued to tend to the _Pearl_ he had only one thought, _"This is going to be a long night."_


	6. Chapter Six

"_Poor little dreamer,_

_Stand inside the door._

_You can't find the easy rhymes_

_Of the time you had before._

_It hurts my heart so bad_

_Seeing you sigh and shake._

_Broken down so low – so sad,_

_I can't let you break." _

Jack winced as he watched Reagan trace the tattoo on her ankle. Had he really made her sit through that when she was only two? Had he been that desperate to claim her as his own? Swallowing his pride he opened his mouth, ready to explain it all.

"Don't say a word, Jack," she stopped him.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"It's your name, isn't it? And I told you not to say anything."

Frustrated Jack reached over and pulled her to her feet, "Let's get one thing straight, Blackbird, I may have left you but, as you so pointedly put it, I am still your father."

"And my father is nothing more than a drunkard pirate!"

"You expected more? Haven't you heard the stories, luv?"

Reagan fumed, "Oh, I've heard them and..."

"And you enjoy every minute of them."

For that she had no answer, wasn't she the one who had always begged Will and Elizabeth to tell her everything they knew about Jack Sparrow? Jack was right; he was exactly what she thought he would be. But why was it so disappointing now? With a heavy sigh she turned away, not wanting to face her own question.

"Let go of your pride, Reagan."

His words shocked her, but somehow she managed to respond, "You first."

For a while he said nothing, he simply watched her. However, she met his gaze head on. Finally he laughed, "Alright, you win, I've never met anyone who could stare back before. Where should I start?"

"How about the beginning," the statement was dry as bone and harsher than she had meant it to be. Silently she shrugged it off and sat down on the deck, he could take it.

Digging out a flask he sat next to her and took a drink, "I met your mother when the ship she was on ran into rocks during a storm. She was one of three survivors. I figured it would be pointless taking the lives of three destitute people so I took them to the next port. However, your mother liked the sea better than the land so I let her stay aboard for a while. She could work with the rigging well enough was the argument I used with myself and the crew. I guess they could all tell why I really kept her around, though. I enjoyed her company, she gave good advice, worked hard, all in all she made me happy. Before either of us realized what had happened we were married. For three years she sailed with me. Then you came along and I left her in port at Tortuga until you were born."

"You left your pregnant wife in Tortuga? Jack, were you daft?!"

"She was with Gibbs," he said glaring at her for using his name again. "So yes, I left her there. I wasn't able to come back for a year; I didn't even see you until you were three months old. I asked her to come back aboard, with you of course, but she said no. Told me you had to be at least a year. During that time I only set sail once and when I came back it was a week after your birthday. The crew stayed the night in Tortuga; I'll never forget Regetti nearly cooing over you. Your mother had gone out early that morning to get a few things before we left. She never came back though, we found her with her throat cut in an alley. I took you on the _Pearl_ after that, almost never let you out of my sight unless I knew you were with Regetti and within my reach. When you were three I left you in Port Royal, I had finally realized a pirate ship was too dangerous a place for you." He stopped; feeling as if every secret he had was now floating around in the open air.

Reagan leaned her head against the rough wood of the rail and closed her eyes, "What about the mutiny?"

"That happened right after your turned five. They put me on that God-forsaken island the day after your birthday. That's when I started chasing the _Pearl_, when I went back to Port Royal to say good bye."

"But..."

He cut her off with a wave of his hand, "No more tonight, luv, I'm tired and you should get some sleep too." Rising he looked at her once more. Her eyes were still closed but he knew she was far from rest. Slowly a tear rolled down her cheek. He guessed it would be a lot to understand, even for someone of her age. Sighing he stood frozen in place. He wasn't meant to be a father! Quickly he turned to walk away, she would be fine on her own, after all, she was a Sparrow. With a start he noticed Annamaria glaring at him, "What?" he hissed. She made no answer but simply shifted her gaze to Reagan. Quickly he went over to where the older of the two women stood, "What am I supposed to do about it?"

"I don't know! But do something already, I really am starting to realize why _all_ women hate you."

In frustration he made a motion in the air as if to strangle her, "Bloody girls!"

"Hey, she's your daughter," with a sudden burst of speed she turned on her heel and made her way below deck.

Slowly he returned to where Reagan still sat, it seemed her eyes hadn't opened once. However, her face was wet from the steady fall of tears. Nudging her foot with is own he held out the flask, "Want a drink?"

She shook her head but her eyes opened, blinking to keep from crying more. Unsure of why, he sat next to her again, "You wanted the truth."

"I know," she mumbled with a slight yawn. Slowly, almost as if she were three again she laid a tired head on his shoulder. Jack didn't move, there was nothing else for him to do. He couldn't bring himself to show more affection than he already had but he refused to pull away as well. After a moment he felt something wet hit his hand, she was still crying. Somehow he couldn't blame her, in fact the fault was his own. Stiffly he set an arm around her shoulders, playing with her long hair that was so much like his. In his mind visions played of when she was young, when she still called him father. He swore under his breath and added, _"I'm too old to be learning this,"_

"_Cry to me – cry to me._

_You better not hide it,_

_Let it come – let it bleed._

_I ain't laughing – reach in and get it_

_And set it free._

_Cry to me – cry to me."_

__

__

Song, "Cry To Me" belongs to Heart, I don't own it an am in no way involved with its writing, recording, or publication.


	7. Chapter Seven

"_The glass is empty and the wine_

_Is bitter on your tongue._

_People don't seem wild and fine_

_Like when you were young"_

Blood spilled on deck as Jack felt his stomach turn inside him. In horror he watched the red liquid pool around his feet. However it was not his own but Reagan's life that now flowed across the rough planks of the Pearl. It took only a moment for reality to set in as a cry was heard and a man fell next to the girl. Jack looked at Gibbs, who was holding a stained knife, before kneeling and putting pressure on his daughter's wound. Around him his crew continued to fight what remnant was left of their attackers. On his knees, back turned to the commotion, he knew he was an easy target but that didn't matter at the moment. Besides, his men, and Annamaria, would protect him. His attention was drawn from his thoughts as Reagan gasped at the pain the burned in her body.

"Come on Blackbird, it's only a shoulder wound. If I survived two shots you can pull through one."

"Quit talking, Jack, it bloody hurts!" her voice was a whisper.

"I know, we'll get it fixed soon enough."

"Not if we don't stop the blood," Annamaria stated coolly as ran over, lifted Reagan from the deck, and made her way to Jack's cabin. As much as he wanted to follow the captain stood and looked at the man who had threatened Reagan, he was still alive, though just barely. As he towered over the fallen man he growled, "Really mate, did your crew forget? I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I didn't shoot the girl."

"No, but you touched her none-the-less, and no one gets away with that on or off my ship." With that Jack made swift work of putting the other pirate out of his misery. It wasn't until he was done that he noticed Gibbs and Cotton dragging the only two of the surviving assailants down to the brig. He let out the breath he had been holding, relaxing a little, only to remember that this battle was far from over. Turning on his heel he made a mad dash for his cabin. When he reached the door he flung it open so hard it hit the wall behind it, however he stopped short at Reagan's pale face.

Anna looked up at him, perceiving his thought, "I got the bleeding to stop, she'll be fine in a few days."

"She's white as a ghost," he commented.

"She's also awake," Reagan said opening her eyes, "So stop referring to her in the third person."

Jack laughed, "Well, Anna, I think you're right. She will be just fine."

"What did I just say?" Reagan retorted.

Annamaria looked at Reagan and stood to leave, "Oh stop it, girl, no one's insulting you."

The younger woman only shrugged as best she could before she and Jack were left alone.

Slowly he walked over to the bed where she was laying and sat by her feet, nearly tripping over her discarded boots as he did so. "I guess I should say I'm sorry or something like that."

"I guess," was all he could get out of her. This was the first time they had spoken in three weeks, seeing as they rarely spoke without fighting. The night he had told her about her mother was the last they had actually gotten along.

"You're impossible, Reagan!"

"Like someone else I know," the statement was accompanied with a withering glare.

"It's not like a I meant to shoot you,"

"Use what little, rum filled, mind you have left, Jack!"

"Reagan Renee Sparrow, I'm still your father!"

"I don't care what you are any more, I should have let Maxi shoot you in Tortuga, it's all you ever disserved."

Jack stood, "You're looking at a one way ride back to Port Royal. You're twenty-five years old and you act about fifteen. When will you grow up and realize that life happens, people are stupid, and you don't know everything!" Really it was more of a demand than a question he decided as he left the cabin. Had it been a mistake to try and shoot the man holding a knife to her throat? It seemed so. But there had been no other option; no one else could have reached her. "And besides," he mumbled, "Better a bullet wound you'll live to tell about than a slit throat you won't."

A/N: Once again I don't own "Cry to Me", it belongs to Heart. (The verse at the begining is from that song, just like in the other chapter) Also, I don't own or have anything to do with any of Disney's characters, K? So please don't me. I'm just a poor college student. :)


	8. Chapter Eight

"It's not as simple as you'd hoped, is it?" Reagan woke to the sound of Annamaria's voice.

"What?" she mumbled, rolling over to face the older woman.

"Getting in with Jack, it's not as easy as you thought it would be."

"What makes you think I assumed it would be easy?"

"Surely you didn't plan on getting shot, or killing a man, or finding the great Jack Sparrow a drunkard."

Reagan smiled, "You really don't know me at all, do you Anna?"

At this Anna only shrugged and began to undress and inspect Reagan's wound, frowning at what she found.

"You're going to have to dig it out."

"I know. Do you think you can take it?"

With a laugh the girl closed her eyes and forced herself to relax, "I'm Reagan Sparrow, mate."

Anna rolled her eyes and drew her knife out of its sheath, almost hesitant about the action she had to execute. "You are most definantly your father's daughter."

Jack froze in mid-gulp as a small cry issued from his cabin. Anna had told him she would have to dig the bullet out. Absent-mindedly he wondered if it would have been better to have left Reagan in Tortuga. After all, since she had appeared he had nearly been shot, his ship had been burned, and they had been attacked by another buccaneer crew. It was as if every enemy he had ever made knew of Jack's "Achilles' heal". "Apparently there's more than one curse aboard this ship." Quickly he finished off the rum as Annamaria exited the cabin. In seconds he was in front of her, only to find that he didn't want to ask what he was thinking.

"She'll be fine far as I can tell," she said sparing him any show of vulnerability. Without a word he nodded and went inside. Reagan was staring at him; eyes filled with pain and renewed fury.

"I know men who couldn't have remained conscious for that."

"I'm no man."

Slowly he grinned at the intended stab, "As feisty as ever."

Reagan only huffed and turned her gaze toward the ceiling.

"Why'd you come here, Blackbird?"

"Because you invited me."

"I meant…"

"Why did I come looking for you?

Sitting at the foot of the bed he nodded.

Slowly she forced herself to sit up, ignoring her father's withering glare. "Jack, I grew up hearing stories, pirate stories, before I even knew who I was. I never understood why I loved them until I found out it was in my blood."

"Who told you all those tall tales anyway?"

"Elizabeth Turner, though you know her as Miss Swann. Other than Tio, the Turner's are the only one's who know who I am. I didn't find out until I was fifteen and pushed Tio about the tattoo."

"I see. Were the Turners the ones who taught you what you know about life at sea as well?"

At this Reagan laughed, "No, I spent a good amount of time at the docks. The only thing Will taught me was sword fighting and that was only because I grated his nerves about it."

"A self-taught Sparrow, that's nothing new. I still don't understand how you made it to Tortuga, though."

"What matters is that I got there."

Smiling, Jack stood. He had more on his mind but now didn't seem the time for it. "Fair enough, Reagan." Before turning to leave he reached down to pull the blanket over her feet, which had managed to shun their covering. He frowned at the sight of the "P" burned into her leg. That was another thing that had bothered him about her. The brand was a mark given by the East India Trading Company. Finally he gave into his curiosity, "Where did that come from, Blackbird?"

"I think you know already."

"Yes, but I don't understand how you managed to get it."

"The same way I got to Tortuga."

"No more riddles, Reagan."

"Can't you just accept that there are some answers you'll never know?"

"Most times, yes. But not when they're concerning you."

"Quit trying to play father!"

"I'm not playing, girl. You're the one treating this like a game."

"That's how you've treated life, Jack!"

"I was hoping you were smart enough to break the habit!"

"So now it's 'do as I say, not as I do'? You're impossible."

"How did you get the brand?"

"Why do you care?!"

"Because I'm your father, Reagan! Don't you understand that?"

Reagan was about to comment but stopped as she looked at the man in front of her, Jack was dead serious.

"No, Jack, I don't," her voice was little more than a whisper. It pained her to watch his face fall. "I can't understand, I have no children."

Making for the door the older Sparrow sighed and shook his head, "I hope you live to see that change."


End file.
